Einhornpower
|Nächste= }} Einhornpower ist die zweite Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Brittany will Kurt bei der Kampagne für seine Wahl zum Schülersprecher helfen, Will gründet das Booty Camp um die Tanzkünste von einigen Mitglieder der New Directions zu verbessern und Shannon Beiste, Emma und Artie werden sich um das baldige Schulmusical, "West Side Story", kümmern. Zudem kommt Shelby an die McKinley um dort einen Glee Club eigens für Sugar Motta zu eröffnen und außerdem Beth ihren leiblichen Eltern, Quinn und Puck, näherzubringen. Kurt bewirbt sich bei "West Side Story" für die Rolle des Tonys, jedoch hält ihn die Jury zu feminin für die Rolle, jedoch bewirbt sich auch Blaine - jedoch nicht für Tony - doch die Jury ist der Ansicht, dass er perfekt in die Rolle passt. Zudem beschließt Brittany sich ebenfalls für das Amt des Schülersprechers aufstellen zu lassen. '' Handlung Brittany bietet Kurt ihre Hilfe bei seiner Kampagne für die Wahl des Schülerpräsidenten an. Sie meint, dass er ein "Einhorn" sei - jemand der keine Angst davor hätte er selbst zu sein und es zu zeigen. Er nimmt ihr Angebot an. Will erwähnt, dass Vocal Adrenaline, weil sie bei den Nationals nur auf dem zweiten Platz gelandet sind, Dustin Goolsby gefeuert haben und deshalb nun verwundbarer sind, weil diese noch nach einem neuen Coach suchen. Er verkündet, dass er sich mit den New Directions nun noch mehr auf die Nationals konzentrieren muss und dass deshalb für einige New Directions, noch zusätzlich zu den Glee Proben, auch das Booty Camp dazukommen wird - dort sollen die schlechtesten Tänzer der New Directions von ihm und Mike Nachhilfe im Tanzen bekommen. Er ernennt Finn, Kurt, Mercedes und Puck zu Mitgliedern des Booty Camps, zudem schließt sich Blaine ihnen freiwillig an, um auf den gleichen Stand wie die New Directions zu kommen. Danach sagt Will, dass er das Schulmusical zu "West Side Story" nicht inszenieren wird, woraufhin Rachel thumb|Al Mottaentsetzt reagiert, aber Will beruhigt sie und stellt Beiste und Emma als Regisseure für West Side Story vor und bietet zudem auch Artie an, auch ein Teil der Regie zu sein. Artie ist sich erst unsicher, aber Tina hilft ihm schließlich bei seiner Entscheidung, da sie erwähnt, dass Artie gerne Filme dreht und schließlich stimmt Artie zu, gemeinsam mit Shannon und Emma in der Jury für "West Side Story" zu sitzen. Im Lehrerzimmer trifft Will überraschend auf Shelby, die nun auch zum Personal an der McKinley gehört, da Al Motta, der Vater von Sugar Motta, die Kosten dafür übernimmt, dass Shelby einen zweiten Glee Club eigens für seine Tochter leitet. Quinn ist währenddessen mit den Stangen auf der Mädchentoilette, wo sie den Kopf eines jüngeren Mädchens in eine Toilette tunken und danach nach ihrem Essensgeld fordern. Kurz darauf kommt Sue in die Toilette und schickt die anderen Mädchen weg, um mit Quinn allein reden zu können. Sue fragt Quinn, ob sie in ihren Werbespot mitspielen will, der den Menschen zeigt, wie sehr die künstlerischen Fächer einen Menschen zerstören können. Quinn willigt schließlich ein. Brittany ist bei Kurt zuhause um ihn wegen dem Wahlkampf zu beraten. Doch als dieser die Plakate siehtthumb|left|Brittany ist von ihrer Idee sehr begeistert., die Brittany für ihn vorbereitet hat - mit viel rosa und Einhörnern - ist er entsetzt und zeigt ihr sein eigenes Wahlplakat und fordert Brittany dieses aufzuhängen, womit sie einverstanden ist. Puck und Quinn laufen gemeinsam über den Schulflur und unterhalten sich. Da biegt Puck plötzlich in einem Raum ab, in dem sich Shelby befindet. Quinn ist entsetzt, als sie diese sieht. Shelby erzählt, dass sie das letzte Jahr in New York war, jetzt aber wieder in Lima ist. Sie möchte, dass Puck und Quinn als die leiblichen Eltern von Beth ein Teil ihres Lebens werden. Quinn wird wütend und sagt, dass Shelby nie Beths Mutter sein wird und verlässt den Raum. Das erste Treffen des Booty Camps steht an. Mike und Will zeigen den anderen Mitglieder einige Tanzschritte. Während einer Übung unterhalten sich Kurt und Blaine und es stellt sich heraus, dass beide Interesse an der Rolle des Tonys in "West Side Story" haben, aber Blaine meint, dass es vielleicht besser ist, wenn Kurt als Zwölftklässler die Rolle bekommt. Rachel übt im Auditorium für ihre Audition als Maria. Da kommt plötzlich Shelby und ist von dem Stimmumfang ihrer Tochter begeistert und erzählt ihr, dass sie jetzt an der McKinley ist, weil sie einen zweiten Glee Club leitet. Rachel macht Shelby aber klar, dass sie garantiert nicht thumb|Shelby und Rachel singen "Somewhere" im Auditorium.diesen beitreten wird, da die New Directions wie eine Familie für sie sind und ihr Familie, anders wie Shelby, etwas bedeutet. Schließlich erzählt Rachel, dass sie sich mit ''I Feel Pretty, einem Song den sie gut beherrscht, für die Rolle der Maria in "West Side Story" bewerben wird. Shelby meint, dass Rachel sich an einen neuen Song versuchen soll, da sie sonst nie ein Star wird, wenn sie nie etwas neues probiert und dass sie aus Erfahrung, da sie bisher achtzehn Mal die Rolle der Maria verkörpert hat. Schließlich beginnen die beiden gemeinsam Somewhere zu singen. Rachel singt den Song auch dann bei ihrer Audition und die Jury ist begeistert. Sue dreht ihren Werbespot mit Quinn. Becky hilft dabei, ist aber sauer, dass Quinn dauernd ihren Text vergisst. Danach gehen sie in das Büro von Will. Dort wirft ihm Quinn an den Kopf, dass der Glee Club ihr alles genommen hat, was sie anfangs hatte. Will weiß erst nicht was er erwidern soll, doch schließlich gibt er zurück, dass in dem Jar, in dem sie schwanger war alle im Glee Club für sie da waren und Mercedes sie sogar bei ihr wohnen lasst und sie für das alles nicht einmal ein "danke" übrig hatte und jetzt ihn dafür beschuldigt. Quinn verlässt den Raum und Sue versichert Will, dass sie seine Rede nicht senden wird. thumb|left|Puck will Beth haltenPuck klingelt bei Shelby, weil er Beth unbedingt sehen will. Er hat auch extra für sie ein Bild gemalt und Shelby versichert, dass er auch seit ihrem letzten Treffen nichts getrunken hat, außer Bier vielleicht, und dass er sich auch versucht in der Schule anzustrengen. Als Shelby ihn dann Beth hälten lässt, scheint er glücklich. Zudem findet er, dass Beth genauso aussieht wie Quinn.thumb|Kurt bewirbt sich als Tony Kurt bewirbt sich schließlich mit I Am The Greatest Star für die Rolle des Tony in "West Side Story" und die Jury scheint begeistert. Puck findet Quinn auf der Mädchentoilette auf und erzählt ihr von seinem Treffen mit Shelby und dass Beth genauso aussieht wie sie, bevor sie ihren jetzigen Look annahm. Die Jury berät sich schließlich über die Rollenvergabe bei "West Side Story", Kurt belauscht diese. Beiste ist davon überzeugt, dass Rachel die perfekte Maria ist thumb|left|Quinn sagt Puck, dass sie nicht mehr wie früher sein willund Mercedes dies nicht schlagen werden kann, aber Emma ist sich sicher, dass Mercedes, wenn sie ihre Audition hat, sie auch beeindrucken wird. Alle drei sind sich aber einig, dass sie den Auftritt von Kurt mochten, er sich aber nicht für die Rolle des Tonys eignet, da er zu feminin wirkt. Als Kurt durch die Schulflure läuft, bemerkt er wie Brittany und Santana überall die pinken Plakate, mit den Einhörnern, aufhängen. Er ist sauer und fragt, wieso Brittany nicht seine eigenen Plakate aufgehängt hat. Brittany meint,dass die anderen Plakate sie depressiv gemacht haben, da diese schwarz und weiß waren. Wütend geht Kurt. Santana sagt daraufhin zu Brittany, dass sie ein Genie und eigentlich auch sie das Einhorn ist. Um die Jury zu überzeugen können, dass er perfekt in die Rolle von Tony passt, spielt Kurt gemeinsam mit Rachel vor der Jury eine Szene aus "Romeo und Julia", aber als die Jury dabei zu lachen beginnt, verlässt Kurt das Auditorium. Shelby übt gemeinsam mit Sugar ein Lied, aber ist entsetzt, wie schlecht diese ist und singt deshalb dieses auch und fragt Sugar, ob sie den Unterschied bemerkt, woraufhindiese erwidert, dass sie selbst besser war, danach verlässt sie die Proben. Kurz darauf kommt Quinn in dem Raum und sagt, dass sie Beth sehen möchte, aber Shelby sagt, dass Quinn sich erst bessern müsste, wenn sie das möchte und dass sie sich in sie hineinversetzen kann, da es ihr ähnlich ging, als sie Rachel nach ihrer Geburt weggegeben hat. Quinn fragt, ob sie wenigstens ein Foto von Beth sehen kann und Shelby zeigt ihr ein Foto, auf dem Puck Beth im Arm hält, als Quinn dieses sieht, beginnt sie zu weinen. Finn arbeitet in der Autowerkstatt von Burt und Rachel sitzt bei thumb|Finn & Rachel küssen sichihm und fragt ihn, weshalb er sich nicht für eine Rolle in "West Side Story" bewirbt, Finn schiebt es darauf, dass er momentan viel Stress wegen der Schule und dem Booty Camp hat. Schließlich wollen sich Finn und Rachel küssen, werden jedoch von Burt ermahnt. Als Burt Kurt in der Werkstatt bemekt, ist er verwirrt, da Kurt sonst normalerweise nur dort ist, wenn er Geld braucht oder ein Problem hat. Kurt erzählt seinem Vater schließlich von seinen Sorgen, nie eine männliche Hauptrolle in einem Musical zu bekommen. Burt meint daraufhhin, dass er eben seine eigenen Musicals schreiben soll und dort die männliche Hauptrolle auf sich anpassen kann. Die nächste Probe des Booty Camp steht an und Finn muss die Tanzschritte von Mike und Will nachtanzen. Anfangs tut er sich dabei schwer, jedoch klappt es nach einiger Zeit deutlich besser. Plötzlich stößt Quinn dazu, wieder komplett in ihrem alten Look und meint, dass sie nach einer so langen Pause wieder Nachhilfe im Tanzen benötigt und die anderen empfangen sie glücklich zurück bei den New Directions. Kurz darauf sagt Quinn zu Puck, dass sie sich das Sorgerecht für Beth wieder für sie beide zurückholen wird. Sue verkündet im Lehrerzimmer gegenüber Emma, Shannon und Will, dass sie nun laut Umfragen für die Kongresswahlen nun auf dem ersten Platz liegt und sie un nichts mehr aufhalten kann, außer eine "Anti-Sue" vielleicht. Kurt hängt in der thumb|left|Die Jury: Emma. Coach Beiste und ArtieSchule nun doch die rosanen Plakate, die ihn als Einhorn zeigen, in der Schule auf und bedankt sich bei Brittany und fragt sie, ob sie nach der Schule vielleicht zu ihm kommen möchte, damit sie den Wahlkampf besprechen können, aber Brittany erzählt, dass sie sich nun auch als Schülersprecherin aufstellen lässt und sich deshalb nach der Schule mit Santana trifft, um ihren eigenen Wahlkampf zu organisieren. thumb|Blaine bewirbt sich mit "Something's Coming"Am Ende der Episode ist die Audition für "West Side Story" von Blaine zu sehen. Er singt Something's Coming und die Jury ist begeistert und auch Kurt beobachtet ihn dabei aus der Ferne. Blaine hat sich jedoch nicht für die Rolle des Tonys beworben, als Artie jedoch Blaine fragt, ob er vielleicht doch für Tony vorsprechen möchte, geht Kurt enttäuscht. Verwendete Musik *'Somewhere' aus West Side Story, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Shelby Corcoran *'I Am The Greatest Star' aus Funny Girl, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'Something's Coming' aus West Side Story, gesungen von Blaine Anderson Unveröffentlichte Songs *'I Am a Shining Star' von Glee, gesungen von Shelby Corcoran und Sugar Motta Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Iqbal Theba '''als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Mary Gillis' als Mrs. Hagberg *'Jolene Purdy als Ronnie *Raven Goodwin' als Sheila *'Courtney Galiano' als The Mack *'Rick Pasqualone''' als Al Motta *'Samanta Kahle/Isabel Kahle' als Beth Corcoran *'Lora Plattner '''als Zehntklässlerin Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 8.60 Mio. Zuschauer. *In der ersten Booty Camp-Szene wird bekannt, dass Blaine Elftklässler ist und kein Zwölftklässler, wie in 'Liebeslied zum Leid' angedeutet. *Dianna Agron und Brad Falchuk malten das Bild, das Puck in der Folge Beth schenkte. *Rachel möchte mit ''I Feel Pretty vorsingen, weil sie, wie sie sagt, unglaublich ist, wenn sie den Song singt. Sie sang ihn als Mash-Up mit Quinn in Born This Way. *Will nannte seine Schüler, (Kurt, Mercedes und Puck) zum ersten Mal bei ihren Nachnamen (er nannte zwar Puck zuvor schon "Puckerman", aber nicht direkt in sein Gesicht). *Als Puck Beth besucht, trägt er dasselbe Shirt, dass er trug, als er Beth sang. Das ist höchstwahrscheinlich ein Zufall, könnte aber auch aus sentimentalen Gründen sein. *Chris Colfer sagte in einem Interview, dass er wirklich gut im Umgang mit Sai-Schwertern ist und die I'm the Greatest Star-Performance Routine für ihn war. Quelle *Die einzige zweite Episode, außer die der fünften und sechsten Staffel, in der kein Song von den New Directions auf einer Schulversammlung performt wurde. Die anderen Episoden hatten Push It, Toxic und Gimme More. *Während Kurt mit seinem Vater redet, erwähnt er Kate Hudson, die in der vierten Staffel Cassandra July spielt. Fehler *Als Kurt Brittany wegen der Wahlplakte konfrontiert, wirft er das Poster, das er hält, auf sie und Santana. Als er mit Rachel geht, hält er es wieder. *Wenn Shelby mit Puck und Quinn redet, erwähnt sie etwas darüber, Rachel zur Adoption freigegeben zu haben und spricht, als hätte sie mit ihr gelebt, als diese ein Baby war. In Ouvertüre sagte Rachel jedoch, dass ihre Dads eine Frau aufgrund ihres IQs und ihrer Schönheit, Shelby, aussuchten und sie anheuerten, damit sie Rachel mit dem Sperma von einem von ihnen austrägt. Dies lässt darauf schließen, dass Shelby Rachel nie zur Adoption freigeben konnte, da sie an erster Stelle nie ihr Kind war. *Durch die ganze Episode hinweg tauchen Quinns Ohrringe wiederholt auf und verschwinden. *Während des Booty Camps kann man Matthews Tattoo auf seinem unteren Rücken sehen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3